Agni
Agni or fully Prince of Light Agni or Hrbringer of Hope, is the name of the armor created by the Archlord of Light and the wearer. Agni is empowered by light and thus, a polar opposite of Sables who was created by the Archlord of Darkness, though his features exhibits many similarities to Sables. The Agni armor is passed from son to son in the family of Eaglesham. Appereance Height: 195 centimeters; Base weight: 95 kilograms Agni is clad in a black bodysuit, gold shin guards, gold knee pads, gold arm guards with white trim, black and silver torso armor with gold chest and abdominal plating, black and silver pointed shoulder pads, and a black helmet with silver mouth plate, red compound eyes, and antenna-like gold horns. Powers Like Sables, Agni is a very durable fighter with form change ability. Forms Ground Form The Ground Form is the first of Agni's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning the useri's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the crest horns upon his head opens, pushing all of Agni's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his signature Rider Kick. Storm Form The Storm Form is the second form of Agni, triggered when The user activated the left switch on the Shinning Eye, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agni manoeuvres with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature Storm Halberd--a folding double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agni‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. Flame Form The Flame Form is triggered by activating the right switch on the Shinning Eye, opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defence, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber. Burning Form Burning Form, known as "The Dawn of Perfect Evolution," is born when the user learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on the user’s body. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agni's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his Burning Rider Punch attack. His signature weapon, the Shining Caliber, is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: Single Mode, as a dual-blade sword and Twin Mode, as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for his "Burning Bomber, cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes. Shinning Form Shining Form, also known as the"Perfect Evolution," was awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Archlord, born when the user moults after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remains unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak make this Agni's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agni wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" attack. His final attack is Shining Kick, concentrating the Agni Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. Equipment Shinning Eye The Shinning Eye is a mysterious belt bestowed upon the Eagleshams by the Archlord of Light. It holds the "Seed of Agni" and is the source of his power. As he grows in strength, he would unlock its full powers. Monolith The Monolith is a relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agni's breastplate. Flaming Agito The Flaming Agito is Agni's motorcycle that can transform into a hovercraft for him to surf on. With Slider Mode , Agni can execute a finishing attack depending on the form he is in. In Ground Form, he uses Dragon Breath to careen toward the enemy and mow them down with the side of the Flaming Agito. He can also execute Rider Brake, speeding Flaming Agito to boost his Rider Kick with added momentum. Agni can execute similar boosted attacks in Storm and Flame Forms with Halberd Brake and Saber Brake. Zeth The Zeth is a person of the Eaglesham family who inherited the Shinning Eye but was unable to master it's power. As Zeth his skin turned blood red as organic armor generated onto his body. His fingertips turned into sharp claws as mandibles began to replace the boy's mouth. His eyes began to turn bulbous like an insect's as a pair of horns jutted out of his forehead. A person can transform from a Zeth to Agni if he has master his power, usually through the force of one's will. Category:Canopus